dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezra Miller
Ezra Miller portrayed Barry Allen/The Flash in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad, Justice League and will reprise the role in The Flash. He also had a cameo as Barry Allen in Crisis on Infinite Earths. Significant Roles *Robert in Afterschool (2008) *Vince Jr. in City Island (2009) *Jonah in Every Day (2010) *Eddie 'Gonzo' Gilman in Beware the Gonzo (2010) *Elliot in Another Happy Day (2011) *Kevin Khatchadourian in We Need to Talk About Kevin (2011) *Patrick in The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012) *Leon Dupuis in Madame Bovary (2014) *Donald in Trainwreck (2015) *Credence Barebone in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) *Credence Barebone in Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018) Quotes *"Zack Snyder told me on the phone that he wanted me to play The Flash while I was eating a tilapia in a small Central American village. That was definitely a moment that prompted me to question the fabric of my reality." *"Barry Allen is the hero of the Silver Age, who follows a lot of really interesting discoveries in physics. It's like, where he comes from, we've figured out the event horizon was there, and then he was the character that was created through our mythos machine of comic books to break that event horizon so we could explore in fantasy. I think that's an interesting idea - and also what the f*ck does that do to someone?" *"I'm not avoiding it tv series at all. I think it's awesome! Come on, we're The Flash! It's parallel universes! Grant Gustin is The Flash and I'm The Flash - don't you see? It's the Event Horizon, we crossed it baby! Grant and I are chilling. We're gonna have a race - it's gonna be dope! Like Jay Garrick and Barry Allen back in the day!" *"Well, it's going to be a movie. I'd like for it to be an exploration of a human being, a multi-dimensional human being, to speak. Wow, I just made such a pun, without meaning to! I'd like the character to have many dimensions. But really, I'd like him to have the usual dimensions we know and love, and then some extra ones that are part of the amazing consideration of this superhero. I hope to realize him as a person, and I think what's most exciting for me in superhero mythologies is when we feel the humanity of someone who is heroic - or the heroism of someone who is a flawed, deeply human person." *"You needn't look any further than the Suicide Squad director and cast response to the negative reviews to feel how negative critiques motivate us. Ultimately, we can't base anything on critical response. As artists, we aim to please absolutely everybody with our work, but we also know that we have to keep expressing ourselves as best as we can express ourselves." *"I think there's just an intention to make something extremely fun and something superhuman and something deeply human. It's the thing we're all trying to do, but I think Rick's mind and his heart are in an excellent place, and his expertise as a filmmaker, as evidenced by Dope, all come together as very exciting factors to me. It's hard when talking about Rick to not use the word dope too many times. It's the Brooklyn in me; dope is a big part of my vernacular." *"Kiersey is amazing. I had the opportunity to read with her and do some explorative acting in our chemistry read... the results of these experiments clearly were positive. I'm just deeply excited about what these people carry in their hearts, and I'm excited about the radical intention that everybody seems to be bringing to the genesis chamber of this film." *"He's Gustin a boss. I can't wait to see him, eye to eye, adrift in the Speed Force - our eyes will lock and, in that moment, we will both know the truth. What truth? I dare not say." *"Sometimes they make me run. Which I was outraged because I thought, you know, playing The Flash, this will be great, you can’t see him running so this will be easy! No, no, Ezra, we need you to run. We have this enormous treadmill that’s called, I think, The Tumblelator, that’s like 25 feet long, goes 45 miles per hour and its bouncy, like a trampoline. Pretty much a dream come true. Then, they strap me into a harness, we do all sorts of stuff. What we’re creating is a vocabulary; where choreography meets visual effects. And what we’re trying to implement is a wide diversity of tactics of how we create these moments. A lot of The Flash is his perception." *"I think that the most important quality is the open heart. I think that The Flash has to be a story that is heartfelt. Because I think that’s where the lightning really is." *"I’ll tell you that donning the Flash suit is one of the single most thrilling experiences I’ve ever known. You know it’s like a samurai getting in his armor. Every day, I just felt like, so cool. It’s the greatest. I really love playing the Flash. I love Barry Allen. I really, I’ve come to, yeah, I’ve come to really hold a special place in my heart for this neurotic but altruistic individual." *"I’m just so excited to explore him and explore that for as long as possible. Even if it just means reading comic books. Honestly, it’s an incredible gift to the world, the long history of the Flash. I feel so lucky to be a part of these great stories." *"I certainly think it will represent the next stage. What I find fascinating is that we’re still very much amateur-hour Speedster. I’d love for the series to track an evolution of Barry Allen’s early times as The Flash. Like, I love this comic ''Kingdom Come - unbelievable art - and in that The Flash is fully evolved, and you never even see him, right? It’s just like a red mist, and there’s no crime in the city. He protects a whole chunk of the country. So that wouldn’t make for the most interesting film - you know what I mean? What do we have to learn about that guy? That guy barely exists, right? He’s almost one with the Speed Force. So it’s interesting to go to the beginning.It would be hard - you’d have to get Werner Herzog to make a movie about a bolt of lightning!" *"''Martha Graham, one of my greatest inspirations, said in a series...in a quote that 'there is a vitality, a life force, a quickening', and for me, the idea of a quickening, the idea that the whole universe as we know it is essentially this composition of things at different speeds, is an interesting idea. So the Speed Force being like The Force in the sense that it's a dimensional reality that's manipulating others, almost like a gravitational wave that manipulates space-time; that is what's interesting for my Barry Allen, and for me what becomes interesting is the human being who is suddenly coming into contact and rapidly starting to merge with the force, and what that is for a human being." *“''Flash is Ringo Starr. He annoys everybody, but he doesn’t have any specific beef with anyone. Uncle Fish Curry is very grumpy. Dad gets grumpy too. (He’s had a long life of fighting crime.) Wonder Woman is very considerate, so even though she’s annoyed with the Flash, she’s still very compassionate.''” Category:DC Extended Universe cast Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice cast Category:Suicide Squad cast Category:The Flash (film) cast Category:Justice League (film) cast